La misión de una rata
by Lluvisna
Summary: Es una rata que seguramente debería alejarse de quien lo venció, pero las misiones personales son algo serio.
1. Localizando objetivo

**Mondo media minishows es quien transmite la serie de internet y televisión "Happy Tree Friends" y "Ka-pow!" de las cuales yo saco personajes para hacer Fics que tienen el único fin de entretener.**

El sol brillaba como siempre en ese punto tan lejano del planeta pero ese día sin nubes en el cielo se sentía el ambiente más caliente, a lo lejos de la ciudad una figura con chaqueta, sombrero y cola larga sin pelo caminaba lentamente por una de las carreteras despintadas llena de polvo.

Cuando la figura tuvo unas construcciones dentro de su rango de visión se detuvo un momento para admirarlas mejor asegurándose de no ser engañado y sonrió para luego seguir caminando levantando algo de polvo por unos buenos minutos hasta finalmente pisar asfalto más nuevo, miró rápidamente lo que lo rodeaba: Un par de casas. Sacó de un bolsillo un aparato de forma rectangular de marco delgado y negro con todo su centro transparente, tomó una foto a una de las casa al solamente apuntar e inclinar un poco hacia abajo, después miró la foto y deslizándola hacia un lado se apreciaba la casa por dentro donde estaba un habitante, con ese resultado tomó otra foto a la siguiente casa con el mismo resultado que no le interesaba y siguió avanzando tomando fotos a todas las casas que se encontraba hasta que llegó a un restaurante .

Pensó un poco su situación y finalmente entró al lugar que estaba completamente vacío a excepción de la cocinera que diferenció como una mofeta de pelaje azul, se acercó a la barra tomando haciendo a la vez que se quitaba el sombrero dejándolo en la silla de al lado; para su suerte la mofeta que se veía feliz de tener un cliente no espero ni a ser llamada presentándose lo más rápidamente posible aprovechando a preguntarle a su cliente la razón de visitar esa ciudad ya que se notaba que era extranjero. Él respondió que visitaba a un antiguo amigo de sorpresa y para ver si obtenía información preguntó si lo había visto mostrándole una foto a lo que obtuvo una respuesta afirmativa y dirección, agradeciendo pidió una hamburguesa con tres veces la cantidad de queso normal sin ser cuestionado.

La vio entrar a la cocina y silenciosamente pasó sobre la barra hasta el otro lado siguiéndola sin que ella supiera, esperó hasta ver que terminaba con su pedido y antes de que se volteara le disparó con precisión en la cabeza dejando caer el cadáver al suelo sin gracia, tomó lo suyo y salió del lugar por una ventana trasera viendo de reojo a un trió de amigos entrar al sitio.

Caminando tranquilamente por entre los arboles consumiendo la hamburguesa miraba de tanto en tanto las casas y con unos binoculares veía la calle donde se encontraba, al acabar con su alimento ya se encontraba cerca del lugar que quería hasta que finalmente divisó aquella casa, con algo de emoción corrió de puntitas para quedar a cierta distancia y tomar una foto: al deslizar su sonrisa desapareció porque solo veía una casa normal pero al fijarse en una fotografía sus ojos se agrandaron y sonrió nuevamente.

Esa era la casa.


	2. Eliminando objetivo

**Aquí doy recordatorio de que los personajes de Happy Tree Friends y Ka-pow! No me pertenecen ya que las dos series existen gracias a Mondo Media minishows y Ken Navarro.**

Ya sabiendo que esa era la casa que buscaba se apresuró a verificar si las ventanas estaban abiertas de casualidad; las primeras tres fueron un fracaso pero la cuarta estaba abierta o así podría decirse ya que era un agujero perfectamente ovalo y grande que daba al baño, hasta podría decirse que ese agujero seria el espejo que debería estar sobre el lavamanos.

Entró cuidadosamente apoyándose en el lavamanos temiendo que en cualquier momento cedería por el peso pero por suerte eso no sucedió, únicamente al terminar de poner ambos pies en el suelo sonrió y tratando de moverse se resbaló golpeando su frente con el lavamanos para luego terminar con la cara en el suelo del baño que estaba lleno de agua enjabonada.

La razón era que el habitante de la casa había lavado el baño pero en vez de secar con un trapeador estuvo moviendo el palo donde se ponen las cortinas.

El intruso se secó la cara con la manga de su chaqueta y gateando salió del lugar para pararse sujetándose de la pared llenándose las manos de miel.

Porque si pides un gran bote de pintura amarilla en una tienda naturalista atendida por cierto alce recibirías a cambio un bote de miel.

Se limpió las manos en la chaqueta sin importarle que terminara completamente sucia ya que de todas formas planeaba salir de esa casa con muchas manchas de color rojo. Caminó para reconocer el perímetro y planear donde podría esconderse hasta que su víctima llegara y se durmiera; pasó por el comedor donde vio las cortinas empapadas porque estaban colgadas en un trapeador y en medio de la mesa una pecera con cadáveres de peces que tenía unas cuantas margaritas como si fuera florero, en la cocina vio maceteros pequeños secándose como si fueran tazas, en la sala el televisor tenia la pantalla completamente rota y por último en la habitación vio las cortinas, las sabanas y las fundas de las almohadas de un color rosa bastante pálido y degastado.

Ya en ese punto tenía un tic en el ojo por todo lo visto en su recorrido, no lograba comprender nada de lo que pasaba en esa casa ni lo que pasaba por la mente de su rival al hacer todo aquello: Era tan complicado y extraño como el arte moderno a través de los ojos de una cría.

Estaba apretando sus dientes por ira cuando escuchó cuando un auto se estacionó sobre el buzón de la casa, rápidamente se asomó un poco por la ventana de la habitación viendo como cierto topo morado con bastón bajaba del auto, con eso atinó rápidamente a esconderse debajo de aquella cama y concentrándose logró escuchar como el dueño del hogar abría la puerta y la cerraba, como llenaba un vaso ¿O maceta? De agua y bebía, como tomaba papel y luego silencio. Al rato de escuchar cada ciertos intervalos el movimiento de un papel se le ocurrió que su víctima estaría leyendo el periódico tranquilamente en la sala por lo que se calmó un poco y vio la hora en su reloj de mano, la hora de dormir estaba muy lejana por lo que confiando en que el topo ya era un adulto que no revisaría debajo de la cama para saber si hay monstruos se acomodó y cerró los ojos queriendo tomar una siesta para el tiempo se le fuera más rápido.

Cuando abrió los ojos casi todo a su alrededor era oscuridad y por cinco segundos se mantuvo completamente quieto porque no sabía dónde estaba pero luego su cerebro le dio los recuerdos necesarios para saber que estaba debajo de una cama. Se deslizó lentamente hasta sacar todo su cuerpo y aún sin levantarse movió su cola por sobre la cama para sentir un cuerpo, con esa prueba se puso de pie muy lentamente para mirar el bulto debajo de las sabanas gracias a pequeños rayos de luna creciente que se colaban por las cortinas; la escena ya sonaba a una canción _._

Con cuidado de no hacer ruido buscó entre sus bolsillos su daga pero no la encontró, entonces con calma buscó su fiel pistola y tampoco tuvo éxito.

Se comenzaba a preocupar pensando que se le habían caído sus armas en el camino que recorrió desde aquel restaurante y con ese nerviosismo en su piel el ser en la cama se movió un poco por lo que a una velocidad similar a un pequeño que huye de su padre se escondió debajo de la cama deteniéndose a escuchar atentamente lo que sucediera pero todo el ambiente seguía calmado, suspiró y al moverse para salir otra vez sintió unos objetos que antes no estaban, cuando los tomó se dio cuenta de que eran su daga y pistola que seguramente se le cayeron mientras dormía.

Salió nuevamente pero sin tanta delicadeza como antes debido al coraje que le había dado saber que sus armas estaban ahí todo ese tiempo por lo que aún con el seño fruncido apuntó y disparó. Pero justo antes de que la bala llegara el topo se movió y cayó de la cama a los pies de quien quería asesinarlo.

Por el golpe y el ruido del arma despertó y se acomodó un poco aquellos lentes oscuros que se le había olvidado quitarse, se levantó y sacudió sus ropas ante la mira del arma que estaba a tan solo unos diez centímetros. Cuando la rata disparó nuevamente su rival se agachó para verificar que su peluche no estaba en el suelo pero ante el disparo reaccionó poniéndose recto, el portador del arma sonrió teniendo a su enemigo en frente y luego dio una mirada extraña al verlo tan tranquilo por la situación; de todas formas no dudó nada y sacó su daga rápidamente porque ansiaba un asesinato a sangre fría.

Una gran satisfacción lo llenó al sentir aquella humedad tibia correr entre sus dedos: el arma estaba clavada en el cuello con un corte de abajo hacia arriba e incluso llegaba a cortar un poco la lengua dentro de la boca. Misión cumplida.

 **Fin.**

 **¿Esperaban que Mole lo venciera? No señor, preferí darle a esta rata una venganza, después de todo estoy segura de que muchos esperaban que Mole ganara nuevamente, hasta yo lo pensé así cuando recién se me ocurrió la historia, pero planeando la historia antes de escribirla me pregunté "¿Y si no?" Pues este es el resultado.**


End file.
